1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera device capable of detecting motion of an object, and more particularly, to a monitoring camera device capable of detecting motion of an object and a related region-based motion detection method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surveillance apparatus, such as the monitoring camera and the vehicle video recorder, are applied to capture images of the surveillance area. The surveillance apparatus utilizes motion detection technique to find out a moving object within the image to automatically determine whether abnormality happens in the surveillance area, and executes related application program according to characteristics of the moving object. The conventional motion detection technique acquires the current frame and the previous and following frames (which are related to the foresaid current frame) while the surveillance apparatus is actuated, compares pixel values of corresponding positions on the current frame and the previous and following frames with a threshold to determine information of the moving object within the current frame; the conventional motion detection technique mentioned above has to analyze a larger number of data by expensive hardware, and has low noise reduction ability. Another conventional motion detection technique acquires the reference frame at a specific time, and then the current frame acquired afterward is applied to the motion detection by criterion of the reference frame; in this conventional motion detection technique, an interval of capturing time between the reference frame and the current frame may be large, and complicated reference frame updating scheme results in difficulty of the motion detection.